In many structures, storage space can be limited. Some systems and containers are available to provide organized storage in conventional storage locations, such as closets, garages, and so forth. Such systems and containers, however, may be configured to rest on a floor or mount to a wall or ceiling, which takes up space within the storage locations and does not utilize the space within such substrates.